What It Means to Celebrate My Independence
by Chichita
Summary: Celebrating his independence every year with his people, it brings up memories as he looks at the open sky where the fireworks brightens the night. No pairings/ Friendship. Happy 4th of July America!


**Title: **What It Means to Celebrate My Independence  
**Characters/Pairings: **America, no pairings  
**Rating: **K for fluff :D  
**Summary: **Celebrating his independence every year with his people, it brings up memories as he looks at the open sky where the fireworks brightens the night. No pairings/ Friendship

**Status: **Complete

**A/N: Just a small one-shot/drabble dedicated to America because of his birthday. Happy Birthday America! ****I'm with you America, let the fireworks blow up~ ****No pairings of any kind, just America and his day of celebration because I will like to have a 4th of July story where England isn't actually paired with America, I see them as great brother, sorry guys.**

**Beta-read by _Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR_, thanks for taking the time to view the small story beforehand :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I am a proud American and wish the best for Alfred on his day. **

**Enjoy ^0^**

~*~Hetalia~*~!

Fireworks illuminated the sky, it's bright colors bouncing off the night. Everyone was out in the night, barbecue long forgotten for a seat under the explosive fireworks. Cheering and laughter could be heard as families and friends celebrated their country's independence. The cries of joy and awe blended with the ruckus the fireworks created as it flied upwards and collided with the empty sky, making a roaring sound each and every time.

It was always like this, the atmosphere full of passion. No matter how many times his people celebrated his independence, it always brought a smile upon the country itself, the United Stats of America, the young nation who fought with his people's ancestors over 200 years ago.

For freedom, for independence, for them.

America could clearly remember. He might not have the oldest history compare to some ancient nations, but he did have one that impacted how the world turn out to be today, if it was the better or worse. Of course for the better, because America is the hero!

He loved to celebrate his day with his people, so he stood in the crowd with them, even if every couple of decades it was noticeable of the different generations present.

From the first years when his citizens celebrated their independence out in the open plains of land yet to be build on, to today where so many different people from a variety of backgrounds, stood out in the open with their phones and cameras held high to capture the booming of the fireworks.

His nation has changed a lot over the years, but even with time, they all still held something that kept them the same as their ancestors, the feeling of being proud to be American.

This simple thought made the blonde smile even wider, because no matter how many turns and challenges came up, his people would always be there to support him, the country that they helped build. Without his people, he would had never have existed, his people were the backbone to his country, it was what made him work hard.

The American nation closed his eyes for a moment, as he remembered the day he became a nation. With every event that happened, it was as if he was a history book, which in a way, he is history. Every scene and battle described in those pages, he was able to live through them all. As a nation he was present in the past and now he was in charge of the future for decades to come.

Also Washington was a badass commander, he meet him during one of the meetings. This was before presidents were established in his country, which he later had the honor of handing that position to his idol later on, naming him the first president of the United States.

It also reminded him that this day wasn't just to celebrate his declaration of independence but also the day he left his caretaker, England.

The battles that were furiously fought, which ended with the younger nation winning his independence from him, leaving the Englishman devastated yet with an understanding the little one had grown up.

For years to come, England avoided speaking to America on the day of Independence, and it hurt America but soon the years cleared the bad waters between them. The Brit went back to treating America, not as part of his colony anymore, but as equals with insults.

Nevertheless, both nations became great friends and England always remained there, a brother to talk to when things got out of control. The young country was glad he still had a family figure to fall back if ever needed, but he was the hero and a strong one at it.

Opening his eyes again, he saw that the fireworks were still dancing in the sky and the crowd was still as lively as ever. Looking over their heads, just south of where he was, the Statue of Liberty stood proudly.

A gift and a symbol of freedom from France. It represented so much to his people because as how he saw the past, she stood tall over all the ancestors who came to his land after his independence.

She shared the same history with him and it made him glad that he wasn't alone to carry those memories with. He remembers France almost dropping a piece of the Statue as he brought her overseas for him to have. The joy young America felt as it got assemble, it was the first present he got for his country.

On that day when the Statue of Liberty was finish, he stood next to France and admired her beauty, making a promise in front of her that he would became a country that would fight for freedom as long as he lives. Only the Statue of Liberty and France heard those words and soon the world would see his influence.

Turning back his attention towards the sky, the finishing show was being anticipated, where dozens of fireworks would blow up simultaneity with sounds vibrating everything under them.

Smaller versions of The United States flags were waved excitedly by the crowd, the cheering never halting. It was their patriotism that always kept America going, and he was always glad that he could celebrate his birthday every year like this.

Usually, nations would send him presents and birthday cards because they couldn't be in person with their busy schedules. Sometimes one or two nations would come over, and they would spend the day celebrating.

America didn't mind it too much, since back in the past nations couldn't attend because of the long journey. Now the difference was each of them were busy running their country and dealing with today's problems.

He had all the presents most of the nations sent him earlier, back at his house where he still hadn't open them yet. The problem was that he was missing a nation's present.

It wouldn't be a problem if it was a nation that dislike him, even though America loved the world and wanted to be friends with them all. It also wasn't that he was self-centered for wanting everyone to get him something for his birthday either, even if other nation's say otherwise. It was a present from one of his best buddies that was missing.

He would always be one of the first to send his present yet not this year. Nothing showed up with his name on it.

America tried to brush it off, today was his day, a missing present wasn't going to ruin his mood!

Just as the final event of fireworks were about to fill the sky with colors, his name was being called. Not as America, but his name. Alfred.

"-san...Alfred-san!"

At that voice, the blonde turned around in every directions, trying to spot the certain someone.

With the crowd so rowdy as the explosions finally started, it was hard to spot him. He was just about to go search for him, when a small pull on his arm stopped him from doing so. Looking down, Japan smiled back up softly.

"Kiku!" Exclaimed America, overjoyed to see his best buddy here.

He grabbed the smaller male and gave him a bear hug, but quickly let go so that he could enjoy the fireworks with him. Before he could look up the sky, a box was gently shoved at his arms, decorated with the colors of his flag and delicately wrap with a bright red ribbon.

"I decided to bring your gift in person this year, if you don't mind America-san." So Japan didn't forget, just when the said man was going to thank him for the present, the raven pointed towards the back of him.

Confused, the taller man turned around to be greeted with a great surprise, it was the nations who came with Japan. "I made a few calls before heading here." Japan explained as the nations came up to the American and patted him.

"Veee, Kiku told us about your event and we agreed to come...and we brought pasta!~"

There stood most of the nations who America was great friends, happy to come and celebrate with him. All of this almost made the America tear up, it wasn't for him being a hero. Looking back down at Japan, he smiled brightly with tears threaten to fall, which only the smaller male could able see.

"Thank you so much, Kiku." Japan's face soften at the reaction of the younger nation. He didn't enjoy celebrating his birthday as much as before, but seeing that there was still nations who still felt joy for another year of life, brought a warm smile upon his face.

"Hey wanker, aren't you going to watch your bloody fireworks?!"

"Oh look amigos, that one looks like a tomato!"

"Bastard, that's a fucking flower!"

"Your people are so loud, aru!"

"That's just how they celebrate." Canada whispered softly, his sentence blending with the rest of the other nations talking out loud.

Ignoring them for the moment, the blonde took out his camera and tapped one of the people in front of him. The young girl looked at America and he handed her his camera with instructions. The girl nodded and waited for the American to gather all of the nations who came. Most of them looked surprised at the camera, as the picture was taken.

This indeed, was one of the best celebration of his Independence, one that he would remember years to come.

"Happy 4th of July, America!" Yelled his people, almost as if they could feel his present with them. Really, this is what made the young country proud to be a nation. He was glad that he could have the chance of celebrating, not only with his people, but with his friends as well.

While some countries called them annoying and obnoxious, he called them family.

"Yeah, it's a very happy 4th of July!"

Because we Americans are a family towards our country, and every year it is our grand reunion. It makes it even better when other countries want to celebrate with us, our Independence.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Independence day America! I share the same feelings with America, and now I'm off to watch the fireworks too :3**


End file.
